<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Teddy Ruxpin by spiralicious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285463">Not Teddy Ruxpin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious'>spiralicious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Evil Toys, Gen, Humor, Magical Artifacts, Parental Bobby Singer, Protective Bobby Singer, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon, teen!chesters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby is taking care of the boys when something from his collection of weird decides to make a nuisance of itself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Spook Me Ficathon 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Teddy Ruxpin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bobby felt the weight of it drop on to his feet before he was fully awake. He found it sitting there staring at him when he opened his eyes.</p>
<p>“Well, who let you out of your box?” Carefully pulling his feet out from under it, he got out of bed and grabbed the teddy bear. Bobby held it out in front of him as he went downstairs. </p>
<p>“Boys?” Sam and Dean were staying for an indeterminate amount of time again. They were both old enough that the teddy bear itself was probably of no real interest to either of them, but Dean had long ago developed a bad habit of poking around things he shouldn't. </p>
<p>They were both already downstairs, Sam with his nose in a book and Dean balancing a pen on his nose, clearly bored. Both of them looked up when Bobby walked through the doorway. </p>
<p>“Either of you messing around with this?” Bobby held up the bear for emphasis. </p>
<p>Sam peered over the top of the book he was reading long enough to shake his head. </p>
<p>“You still have a teddy bear?” Dean tilted his head in consideration. </p>
<p>“Not exactly,” Bobby huffed and made his way towards the basement. “Let yourself out of your box then,” he muttered more to himself than the stuffed bear. He was lost in his thoughts on how to re-ward the box so deeply, that he forgot to actually keep an eye on the bear until sharp little fangs dug into his hand. </p>
<p>“Son of a!” He held up the offending bear. It's previously closed mouth was now slightly open with little protruding fangs. Bobby had forgotten rule number one, never take your eyes off the bear. </p>
<p>He slammed it into the empty wooden box in the basement with a touch more force than necessary. Bobby wrapped the box with enchanted twine, tied in strategic knots. It was an extra layer of warding to hold the thing until he could find something a bit more permanent. </p>
<p>He started perusing the collection of books in the basement that the eyes upstairs weren't quite ready for, looking for some applicable spell or sigil, when one of the phones rang upstairs.  </p>
<p>“I'll get it!” Dean could be heard yelling all the way down in the basement. </p>
<p>“Like hell, you will!” Bobby raced up the stairs to get to whichever phone of whichever fake persona was ringing before Dean did, in the hopes to avoid another incident like last week. The bear was completely forgotten. </p>
<p>Seven phone calls, one game of poker (Bobby <i>would</i> figure out how Sam was cheating), one small kitchen fire (Dean tried to make lunch), and three bologna sandwiches later, Bobby felt something scratch his leg and heard it scamper off the other direction. </p>
<p>He sighed. “Boys, stay here.” Bobby headed towards his office, where he thought he had heard it going. </p>
<p>There were a lot of things it could get into in there and none of them were pleasant. It hadn't gotten farther than the top of his desk before he caught sight of it. The bear's mouth now featured a long, rolling tongue. Instead of its small, black button eyes, it's eyes were protruding grotesquely like blood shot shooter marbles. Its arms were raised above its head, instead of hanging limply at its sides. Little spiked claws were starting to peek out from its rounded, fuzzy “paws.” </p>
<p>“Alright, back in the box again.” Bobby scooped it up, careful to keep the bear held out far in front of him and always in his line of sight as he brought it back downstairs. This time, he sealed the box with several layers of duct tape, before he applied the twine, recited a binding spell that required goat's blood and cinnamon, and placed the box in a crudely drawn devil's trap on his workbench. </p>
<p>“That'll hold you 'til morning.” He marched back upstairs. Bobby'd promised the boys a movie night. </p>
<p>Dinner, the movie, and bedtime went surprisingly smoothly, considering he was dealing with Winchester boys. </p>
<p>That really should have been his first clue something was going to go wrong. </p>
<p>He didn't have to wonder what the thump-scratch-drag noise was heading down the hall at three am. Bobby scrambled out of bed. It wasn't coming toward him. It was heading towards the boy's room. </p>
<p>The teddy bear, if it still could be called that, had transformed itself into a bulging, slimy creature that reminded Bobby more of one of those stupid Gremlin things Dean liked than a bear at this point. It had grabbed his letter opener from the office and had been stabbing at the boys' door. </p>
<p>“Bobby?” a questioning voice called form inside the bedroom. </p>
<p>“Sam, don't open the door!” </p>
<p>The creature had evolved enough that just keeping it in your sight wasn't going to be enough to hold it anymore. Bobby could see it shaking, struggling to move despite that he was looking right at it. Frankly, he didn't know what was going to stop it, if looking at it stopped working. At least it was small?</p>
<p>Unfortunately, it was also fast. </p>
<p>Dean opened the door a crack to see what was going on. The “bear” used the opportunity of Bobby being distracted to force it's way inside. </p>
<p>Bobby cursed and pushed his way in after it. The boys were busy shouting different forms of “what is that?” and “do we kill it?”</p>
<p>Bobby turned the light on, knowing it would slow the thing down at least. And it did, but it didn't stop it. It snarled and swung the letter opener around slowly, trying to warn off any attempts at coming near it. Bobby wished he'd thought this through a little more carefully and had brought some sort of long range weapon or at least some thick oven mitts. </p>
<p>Dean, sort of, saved the day. He threw his boot at it, knocking it out of the room with enough momentum that it continued tumbling down the stairs. All three of them scrambled after it. </p>
<p>Bobby pinned it to the floor with his foot. Sam grabbed the letter opener from where it had spun away from the bear on impact with the floor. Dean jumped around like an over excited puppy trying to figure out what he needed to attack. </p>
<p>It was the last straw. The bear had been rare and was an interesting artifact to possibly study, but Bobby had enough. He grabbed it and marched it back down to the basement, not caring how much it twisted and snarled, trying to bite at him. After sprinkling the bear with some salt, Bobby grabbed a cloth from the workbench, opened the furnace and tossed the bear inside. </p>
<p>He was only aware the boys had followed him down when Dean made some sort of comment about smores. </p>
<p>“And that's why you don't play with weird shit you don't understand!”</p>
<p>Both boys just stared at him blankly. </p>
<p>At least he had tried to turn it into a teachable moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was supposed to be creepy *facepalms*</p>
<p>Written for Spook Me 2020 for the prompt of "Evil Toys"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>